


No One Shall Taint Her Name

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: It's because she's a distraction, and Mulciber never could handle distractions.





	No One Shall Taint Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

  _"Death is everywhere_

> _There are flies on the windscreen_
> 
> _For a start_
> 
> _Reminding us_
> 
> _We could be torn apart_
> 
> _Tonight"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "Fly On The Windscreen—Final"_

* * *

I knew from the beginning that I wanted to be with

**H_E_R**

No one else could _ever_ compare

NO one

Her brilliance is golden

Her skin, like _silk_

(or, it must be; she'd never let the likes of me near her)

Her eyes are the crystal blue

of the flutes of firewhiskey

she wouldn't take from **m_e**

Haa…

of course

Go gallivanting through the room, Narcissa

She _knows_ how many pairs of eyes are on her

(Evan)

(Rabastan)

( _Rodolphus_ )

( **L** _ **u** _ **c** _ **i** _ **u** _ **s** )

We can't help but be

c-a-p-t-i-v-a-t-e-d

by her,

the Veela who isn't a Veela,

_N_a_r_c_i_s_s_a…_

Even if you choose Lucius—

Even if you choose not to be active—

Even if you choose to

turn.

to.

the.

 **L–I–G–H–T** —

Your façade will never blind me

&& you know what?

I **·** Don't **·** Mind

because you'll always be my goal…

my unattainable goal…

and no one will throw dirt on you

so long as I

((b*r*e*a*t*h*e))

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. I had an idea to make him a little more stalker-ish/obsessive, but I like this one more.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2017 note: I deffo think there's an appeal to Narcissa. No doubt she had many wizards (and prolly some witches, too) wishing she'd look their way. ;]


End file.
